


Blue

by mistressminako



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressminako/pseuds/mistressminako
Summary: After an extended ground campaign, General Maximilian Veers returns to the Chimaera to spend a quiet movie night with Grand Admiral Thrawn.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts), [FesteringSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/gifts).



> A quick one-shot for my Chiss Ascendancy ladies ♥

Light from the display screen cast a cool glow over Thrawn's sleeping form, head pillowed against Veers’ shoulder. The holofilm had been the choice of his eternally inquisitive partner; who seemed to have been lured to rest by the rambling narration and lack of any other visuals besides the single shade of blue splashed over the screen. 

Veers smiled slightly and tightened his grip on Thrawn’s hip. Thrawn moaned softly and pressed his forehead against his neck. A pleasant shock ran up his spine. He shifted and retaliated with a light stroke up Thrawn’s thigh, ending with a firm squeeze to his stirring cock. 

“Max…” Thrawn purred, glowing eyes open with startling alertness; casting a violet shadow over his cheeks. Those pale, pink lips were upturned in a ghost of a smile. Veers grasped Thrawn’s narrow hips roughly and hauled the Chiss into his lap. Thrawn’s eyelids fluttered as he roughly fisted his hand through thick blue-black hair.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” Veers captured those pale lips and pushed his tongue inside. Thrawn rocked his hips, grinding against his cock. Cool hands slipped under his singlet to follow the line of muscle from his stomach to his pectorals and back again. Veers rumbled his appreciation and broke the kiss with a sharp bite to Thrawn’s lower lip. Thrawn gasped softly, back arching and pressing his chest to Veers’ own.

“I’pah vah’a ch’can,” he commanded, tightening his grip in Thrawn’s hair. 

“I’pah vah’a ch’cahn,” Thrawn corrected, riding him with tortuously slow strokes. “Although I do admire your attempt, General.” Thrawn’s lip stretched, exposing a sliver of sharp white teeth. 

The challenging expression snapped his patience. He grabbed Thrawn’s wrist in a disabling grip and forced his hand under the open waistband of his BUDs. “Now, Grand Admiral. Unless you want me to lay you across my knee and give you the spanking you deserve.”

Thrawn's eyes narrowed, even as they seemed to blaze brighter. Thrawn stroked a fingertip up the underside of Veers’ cock as he withdrew his hand and slid back, creating viewing space between their bodies. Thrawn tugged at the front of his own white dress pants. Pink-tipped fingers parted the stiff fabric to reveal a weeping purple cockhead peeking from a nest of black lace. 

“What's this?” Veers teased, using his free hand to peel back Thrawn's uniform. Sure enough, that beautiful blue Chiss cock was straining against sheer lace panties. “It looks like the Empire’s prized Grand Admiral felt especially bold today.” Thrawn's cheeks were dusted a shade darker, but his eyes still burned with fierce intensity. 

“Consider this commendation on your latest victory, General,” Thrawn drawled. Cool hands slipped between them again and Veers moaned as those slim, smooth fingers worked. His cock spilled free and Thrawn fanned his fingertips over his thick shaft and began to stroke him. Thrawn slid up his thighs to press the straining lace against his underside. A small sigh slipped past those pink-tinted lips as Thrawn bucked his hips. 

“Ch’ah bisatahn’ho tur ravri,” Veers hissed, fingernails biting at his shaft as he met Thrawn’s thrusts with his own. Suddenly, there were soft lips against his and the taste of floral sweetness filled his mouth. Thrawn’s obvious arousal was an endearing reward for improving his fluency in Cheunh. 

Veers tightened his hand in Thrawn’s hair again, forcing their lips to part as he bent back Thrawn’s head. Thrawn’s pulse jumped under his lips as he scraped his teeth over his exposed throat. Slender fingers dug into his shoulder as Thrawn continued to massage his cock. Veers stroked his knuckles down the curve of Thrawn’s back. Thick muscle twitched under his hand. It took him a few hazy seconds to realize Thrawn’s hips had stilled. 

With a wicked smile, Veers grasped Thrawn’s singlet and roughly untucked it. He caught the hem on his thumb and lifted his hand, exposing Thrawn’s chest. The compact muscles under cerulean flesh recalled the exquisite taste of Luen’thraw. With his Chiss lover bent taunt like a bow, Veers lowered his head and dragged his tongue over Thrawn’s dark nipple.

“Max…” Thrawn breathed, voice husky with a hint of accent creeping into his Basic. “Max please, I'm so close…”

Thrawn’s pleading went straight to his cock. He tightened his slackened grip in Thrawn’s hair. Thrawn gave a small grunt, desperately trying to control himself. 

“Vacosetahn tur ch'ah.” The phrase dripped off Veers’ lips. Thrawn jerked and came with a sharp hiss, groaning and rutting desperately against his cock. Veers released Thrawn’s hair and clamped both hands down on Thrawn’s hips. With a growl of his own, Veers managed a few thrusts before he came over Thrawn’s chest. 

The chronometer on his wrist ticked away. Seconds felt like hours as the buzzing of his nerves faded into a comfortable warmth. He opened his eyes to find Thrawn passed out in his lap. With a twitch of his lip, Veers smoothed Thrawn’s hair back into place and buttoned his pants. 

“Maybe I should go on restricted missions more often,” he mused, getting to his feet. Thrawn made a muffled sound and clung tightly to his neck. Veers gave his lover’s aft a reassuring squeeze and stroked the strap between his cheeks. 

“Max…” Thrawn grumbled against his collarbone. Veers carried him easily, balanced on a thickly-muscled forearm, to their shared bedroom. With his free hand braced against his shoulders, he gently lowered Thrawn into bed. 

“Relax, love,” He brushed his lips over Thrawn’s own. Thrawn murmured something too soft to hear and pressed himself into a pillow. He gently rubbed Thrawn’s back, watching the play of muscle under skin as he fell asleep. 

After a few more moments, Veers sauntered into the refresher and divested himself. He stepped into the shower and bit back a curse as freezing water cascaded over his skin. In all his years he had yet to find a starship shower that was hot enough, to say nothing of Thrawn’s love for cold showers. 

He scrubbed himself down and rinsed in the lukewarm water. He slung a towel around his hips and dampened a washcloth before emerging back into their bedroom. Thrawn was deeply asleep by then, loosely curled around a pillow. He slid in behind him and carefully began cleaning away traces of their tryst. His hand brushed a ragged scar that tore across Thrawn’s chest. He traced it gingerly, wondering what had caused the injury. 

“Ch’eo vur,” Veers breathed against Thrawn’s ear. He laid the washcloth aside and interlaced his fingers with Thrawn’s own before letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> The film they were watching is _Blue_ by Derek Jarman


End file.
